Trial by Fire
by Wandering Raccoon
Summary: What's going through Kalira's mind when she goes out to find her Chosen? Tag for Brightly Burning, it's a little fluffy, but hey, Fluff is a good thing, right?


**Trial by Fire**

Skye Dragon

  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.  
  
Skye's rambling spot: This is my first Valdemar fic, and it's about Lavan from _Brightly Burning_, because it's my favorite book, and I've only seen ONE fic from it so far. I don't understand it either. There are just so many wonderful opportunities for great angst. (Lavan's just so pitiful ^_^) I wanted someone else to write it, cause I'm not near as well acquainted to Valdemar as I would like to be. (the sci-fi/fantisy section of my library sucks big time) But since no one else seems to want to, then by George I'll do it! *^_^*  
  
  
  
  
  
_He_ was near.  
  
She knew it, she just knew it.  
  
He was near and he Needed her.   
  
Kalira pushed herself to go as fast as her hooves could carry her across Companion's Field. She had to get to him. In her mind, she could feel the presence of the one she sought. He was frightened; his gift was strong, and the Companion could tell that the young man couldn't control it.   
  
In fact, she didn't even think that he realized he _had_ the gift.  
  
She had to get to him, to help him.  
  
The stables were in sight now, and Kalira continued to gallop towards them for all she was worth.  
  
There was a man there in the stables. He watched her approach, and Kalira saw the flicker of fear and bewilderment that crossed his face when he realized that she wasn't slowing down. In fact, she was pushing to go faster.   
  
The man threw himself to the ground, praying that he wouldn't be trampled to death, but Kalira nimbly leapt over him and danced around the corner so she was out of the stable. Slowly pulling himself up, the stable hand stared out after the stunningly white, horse-like creature as she dashed away. He wondered to himself what could cause a Companion to go galloping away like that, without first getting a bridle or saddle, especially since the Companion in question didn't even have a Chosen!  
  
Kalira ignored the stable hand, dismissing him as unimportant. What was important was that she find him.  
  
The fear and anger was growing, and so was his Gift. It was ready to explode, Kalira knew. But she wouldn't let it, she_ couldn't_ let it! She had to help him. He was _hers_!  
  
The Companion's hooves sang as she flew towards the gardens between Healers and the palace. She was almost there. _ :Hold on, I'm coming!: _ She thought at him, but even as she did so, she knew he hadn't heard her.  
  
He hadn't heard her, because his Gift had suddenly burst out.  
  
And he couldn't stop it.  
  
Vaguely, Kalira felt Satiran's shock, echoing that of his own Chosen's. But Kalira paid it no heed, and put on an extra burst of speed, coming out into the garden at just that moment. She was momentarily blinded by the sudden flare of bright light. Fire was everywhere. From all around came cries of alarm, and opposite her, Kalira saw her sire's Chosen, Herald Pol, along with two Guards and their Captain.  
  
But then she saw him. Sprawled at the base of a large ornamental torch that was blazing brightly, was a young man. He was skinny, and swathed in bandages.  
  
He was also surrounded by little blossoms of flame.  
  
And he was terrified.   
  
Even as he sat there, one torch after another flamed up, sending out a harsh light that created a nightmarish jumble of flickering shadows all around, while little blossoms of flame danced all around him.   
  
Reaching out mentally, Kalira grabbed hold of the anger and fear and pain that consumed the young man, and began pulling it into herself, soothing the human as she did so. The flames around the boy flickered and died.  
  
The Guards, who'd been frozen in shock, now reacted, pulling out their spears toward the one who'd caused the fires.  
  
But Kalira was faster, and was suddenly standing next to the child, using her body to shield him from the cruel spears.  
  
The youth stirred, aware now of her presence, and lifted his head, making eye contact with her.  
  
Immediately Kalira "grabbed" and "held" him in her embrace, flooding his mind with her love for him, but not overwhelming him.  
  
The child was frozen for a moment, then tears of pure, unadulterated joy flowed, and he returned her love.  
  
There were no words to describe it, and Kalira did not waste time or energy trying. She simply rejoiced in the feeling, as the Herald/Companion bond was formed.  
  
It seemed to last mere seconds, and yet dragged on for ages simultaneously. Finally, they drew apart, but they would never again be separate.  
  
_:I love you, Lavan. I Choose you. I am Kalira, and I will never leave you.: _  
  
  
  
End  
  
Remember! Reviews are better than candy!_ *hint hint*_


End file.
